


Puppies vs Kitties

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Puppies, kitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact: I actually had a tri-colored Bassett Hound named Pattycakes as a kid.  I love Bassett Hounds; their droopy ears and expression is so cute.  This is a short one but I love it. Enjoy it!</p></blockquote>





	Puppies vs Kitties

Mylene was sitting on the steps of school with her new furry friend. Her dad brought it over on his way to a practice so she could take care of it since she got done with school for the day. It was a tri-colored basset hound with floppy ears and droopy face. Rose and Juleka came up to see the puppy.

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest," Rose squealed petting the puppy.

"I know, I love her so much," cried Mylene.

"What's her name," asked Juleka.

"Pattycakes."

"I love it! So cute," squealed Rose again.

By now, Marinette and Alya came by and saw the puppy.

"Oh Mylene! How adorable," cried Marinette.

All the girls kept petting the puppy and Marinette ended up holding it for a bit. Nino and Adrien walked by and saw the crowd.

"Hey Mari, when did you get a dog," asked Nino.

"Oh she's mine," spoke up Mylene. "Her name is Pattycakes."

"She's pretty cute, right Adrien," asked Marinette.

"Yeah, I guess. I think kittens are cuter."

"Oh come on, how can you think a face like this isn't cute," said Marinette.

Adrien looked at the pups droopy ears and sad looking eyes. He had to admit, she was cute.

"Yeah, puppies are cute in their own right, but you can't beat kittens."

"Oh really," said Marinette.

"Really. Kittens are mischievous and playful. Not mention curious."

"Puppies are the same way. Plus they give the best kisses," said Marinette as she nuzzled the puppy who gave her cheek a lick. "And have you ever been 'attacked' by a heard of puppies? It's the best thing ever!"

"Try a herd of kittens climbing all over you," retorted Adrien.

"But they have sharp claws," retorted Marinette.

"Puppies have sharp teeth," he answered back.

"At least puppies are always affectionate," started Marinette.

"Kittens can be, too," Adrien huffed.

"Only when they want to and are pretty temperamental. If I scratched them wrong, I get punished for it."

"I'll give you that, but they only let one person do it."

"You can also train puppies to do tricks," stated Marinette.

"You can train kittens, too. They're just stubborn."

"Here, why don't you try and hold her and see for yourself," said Marinette handing the puppy to Adrien.

Adrien held the puppy and just stared at her. Her droopy eyes looking at his. He had to admit, she looked adorable and the whimper she made nearly made his heart melt.

"Not that this isn't entertaining, but Mari don't we need to get going," asked Alya.

"Right, sorry Alya," said Marinette handing the puppy back to Mylene.

"So Mari, which do you prefer? Kittens or puppies," asked Adrien.

"Well, I like puppies. But I do have a soft spot for a certain black kitty," she said with a wink leaving a blushing Adrien behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I actually had a tri-colored Bassett Hound named Pattycakes as a kid. I love Bassett Hounds; their droopy ears and expression is so cute. This is a short one but I love it. Enjoy it!


End file.
